Star Trek: Aftermath
by Lord Duro
Summary: Two weeks after ST:09 The Klingons need someone to blame for the destruction of their prison planet, the Romulans. The Federation wants Ambassador Spock and the Enterprise crew to mediate the two factions. But one mistep could lead to all-out war..
1. Chapter 1

_2233_

Phaser beams sliced the blackness of space.

The USS _Kelvin _and her crew were dying. The massive ship engaging the _Kelvin _unrelentingly unleashed missile after missile upon the battered Federation starship as it futilely tried to fight back with its own weaponry. But it was no match for the gargantuan ship's shields and weaponry.

The_ Kelvin_'s captain gave General Order 13: abandon ship. Shuttlecrafts began to flee the scene of battle, going as fast as their engines would take them.

The _Kelvin _herself was powering up her nacelles, propelling herself forward with every ounce of power left in her, gaining speed by the second.

Apparently, the captain of the doomed Federation vessel intended to ram the _Kelvin _into the huge maw of their attacker's ship.

Suddenly, the massive enemy ship was thrown on the defensive, lashing out with disruptor banks and torpedoes, but nothing could stop the determined hulk of the _Kelvin _and her suicidal captain. The _Kelvin _maneuvered around the protruding "claws" that greeted her as she flew deeper toward the belly of the beast.

At last, the doomed ship and what was left of her crew rammed into the ship. Explosions rippled across the massive vessel's hull, pieces of shrapnel and crew hurling out into space. The massive vessel lost power, and was dead in the water.

The scene was silent for a moment, nothing moved. The silence of the vacuum was once again restored.

Then, three Klingon Birds of Prey decloaked and moved in on the monstrous vessel. With its shields down, Klingon boarding parties were able to beam aboard the ship, instantly silencing any resistance that met them.

Among the Klingon boarding parties was General Japar, who was heading the assault. Artificial gravity was down, so the Klingons were forced to wear magnetic boots. Japar reached out and pulled one of the fallen crew members closer to him for a better look.

He muttered a swear in Klingon. "_RomuluSngan_," he said, spitting the name Klingon name for the Romulans. "Do not kill anymore of them," Japar ordered throughout the comm. "The Romulans may take it as an act of war." Japar switched his comm of and inspected some of the touch panels mounted on the wall. "But what I really wish to know, is _how _the Romulans came by this technology."

Dukan nodded thoughtfully. "And why waste such experimental technology on an attack on the Federation, especially now?"

Japar made a decision and opened up a general comm frequency again. "This is General Japar, pull back to the transport coordinates to beam back to the ships. We will bring this monstrosity to Klingon space—"

He was cut off when one of his warriors cried his name. Japar turned around, located the voice, and walked over. "What is it?" he barked. The warrior swallowed before answering. He pointed at a wall. "Look sir!" The soldier motioned to a wall where a stray disruptor beam had hit it, thus melting through the wall. The first thing Japar noticed, was the wall itself. It was metal, yet looked somehow..._alive, _organic, with green metallic lines running up and down it.

All the walls _felt _very much alive. Then the Klingon general noticed what his subordinate had want to show him. And before Japar's very eyes, the wall was literally beginning to _heal _itself. It look as if someone had poured acid on the wall, recorded it, then played it backwards. Alarmed gasps rose up around Japar's party. Japar himself took a step back, saying a curse. "What _is _it?" One of them cried. Japar looked around in alarm, and noticed other stray disruptor bolt blasts on the walls were also beginning to heal themselves.

"Back to the ship!" Japar said, starting off at brisk jog. It was an abomination, he thought, not meant for this time and place. It should be destroyed. Or...

He slowed as he thought of the battle between this behemoth and the Federation cruiser. _Or _it could be used to their advantage.

He halted and opened the comm wave again. "This is General Japar. Teams four through eight, remain aboard while we tow. Stun any Romulans you come in contact with." If the walls alone could be judged by the rate of healing, then the entire vessel could be in tip-top shape within the next day or so. If Japar didn't keep any of his men here, the Romulans could take back to ship and wipe out the Klingon warbirds as easily as it had the _Kelvin. _

Japar and Dukan made it back to transporter coordinates. "Remain here as well, the Romulans are tricky _baktag_."

His soldiers nodded and said, "_Jlyaj._"

Japar opened a comm wave to his ship. "_Hljol!_" he ordered. The shimmer of beaming engulfed him along with accompanied cold, and then he was suddenly on his ship.

"_ChuyDah!_" he ordered. The helmsman did as ordered and fired up the thrusters. Japar ave him a very specific set of orders, and relayed the message to the captains of the other two ships, who in turn gave the orders to their helm.

Japar's helmsman expertly guided the Bird of Prey into a position above and forward of the huge vessel, while the other two Birds of Prey took up positions on the port and starboard side.

As one, all three ships engaged their tractor beams, locking on to the huge vessel. And slowly, yet surely, they began to tow the vessel into the Neutral Zone, and beyond to Klingon space.

"General," Dukan said at a tactical station. "It appears a Federation cruiser is responding to a distress beacon emitted from the destroyed cruiser before it crashed."

Japar glanced calmly at him. "Present location?"

"Seven hundred thousand kilometers away, picking up the destroyed craft's shuttlecraft."

"We have plenty of time then, to enter the Neutral Zone. What is their ETA?" Japar asked.

Dukan glanced at his station. "Within two hours after picking up the survivors, sir."

"And when will we enter the Neutral Zone?" Japar asked, his mind already on other things.

"Within the hour, sir."

Japar nodded. "Good. I will be in my quarters. The bridge is yours." And with that, Japar left to his room.

As soon as the doors closed, he went straight to a comm unit and opened up a direct link with the Klingon High Council.

After the formalities, he reported his findings and his speculation on how they could use the technological advances to their advantage.

"You think like a warrior," one of the Council members said approvingly in Klingonese. "Our scientists will see what they can do. You shall have a warm welcome awaiting you. This is a historic day indeed."

Japar bowed his head. The transmission was cut.

Japar smiled his crooked smile. A historic day indeed.

_**Twenty-Five Years Later; 2258 **_

Klingon scientist Delong'Mua scanned the bit of the _Narada_'s computer casing he was working on. He glanced over at his fellow scientists, who were each also studying and reporting any new bit of data that they discovered aboard the _Narada_. Even after all these years, the army of scientists that occupied the _Narada _still made a new discovery—no matter how minuscule—every day.

At the moment, the _Narada _was orbiting the prison world of Rura Penthe. The Klingon High Council changed the location of the massive ship every few weeks or so, to keep any Federation spies—if there were any—from discovering the Klingons had taken the ship and its crew captive.

After all these years, it was still a mystery to every Klingon how the Romulans came by this technology.

There were theories about time-travel and other technobabble, but Delong'Mua though it was a load of _Rekata _dung. Obviously, on their side of the border, the Romulans were making much more advanced weaponry and technology than they let the outside galaxy believe.

Not that the Klingon Empire was _complaining _that they came across the sacred piece of high-tech weaponry. In the years since they found the _Narada_, they had created more advanced warbirds, better weaponry, better _everything. _Anything from household kitchen appliances to space stations.

After logging his findings, Delong'Mua packed up his scanning equipment, closed his case, and stood and walked across the huge bridge.

The super-structure alone was unimaginable. The very _design _was mind blowing. Although it _did _have its defaults. Like the fact that it looked like the Romulans stop building in one place, and started to build another project aboard the ship. The Romulans were known to be impatient.

Delong'Mua stepped up to a turbolift and clicked to call button. The speed with which it got there was pleasing. After stepping inside, Delong'Mua choose the floor his quarters were on and the lift descended.

Delong'Mua leaned against the turbolift metal, green lined wall. The _only _bad part about this job was that he needed rest. After twenty-five years, the Klingon scientists had only just _begun _to scratch the surface of the _Narada._ Some of the more Higher-Ups said that the technological advances made in the _Narada _shouldn't even be around for another _century _or so. There was so much untapped potential here that Delong'Mua was actually sad that he must sleep. He was a damned good scientist if he might sat so, he thought. His father never expected him to become much of anything when he was a child. It was his mother who encouraged him to become a scientist, after she saw his deductive reasoning and building skills. It was either become a detective, or a scientist. He had never been more happier to be a scientist than at this point in time.

The lift doors opened up on his deck and he walked out, down the hall to his bedroom.

Strangely enough, the Romulans had never made any effort to rescue its crew or it massive starship. There had never even been any mention of it. Which was also fine with the Klingons. If the Romulans didn't wish to bring it up, then neither would they. Perhaps somehow the Romulans were _ashamed _of the _Narada_, and didn't _wish _to have it or its crew back. Odd, but very plausible. Very Romulan. They did strange things all the time.

And true, the Klingon Empire had made many technical advances, but so did the Federation. In the few space engagments the Klingons had had with the Federation in the years since the _Kelvin_ incident, the warbirds reported that the Federation ships were just as advanced as the Klingon warbirds. Suggesting that the before the _Kelvin _was destroyed, they got a good scan of the _Narada _while its shields were down. The escaping shuttlecraft must have taken those scans back to the Federation, thus making nearly all the technical advances the Empire had. _Nearly._

The Feds had only but scans, whereas the Klingon Empire had the real thing.

After entering his quarters, Delong'Mua took out his padd that held all his shift's findings and plugged it into a wall unit that would catalog it with the rest of the scientists discoveries. It then deleted all the information on Delong'Mua's padd so that, if he was a spy, he wouldn't be able to take it off the ship. Any and all members of the science team were forced to go through security when they left the ship, to make sure they weren't taking anything they shouldn't with them.

He tucked his padd away and flopped down on his bed. He was about to get ready for sleep, when his comm unit chimed.

He groaned and muttered a Klingon curse. He picked up the unit and answered it. "What?" he asked.

"Dr. Delong'Mua?" It was the voice of his superior.

His composure instantly changed. "Yes sir, it is me. How may I help you?"

"There has been a prison brake on Rura Penthe," his superior said. This mildly interested Delong'Mua, his thoughts were of sleep and the _Narada_'s systems. "Oh?" he said simply.

"Indeed. It is the crew of the _Narada._"

Delong'Mua thought his heart stopped. "What?" he croaked, all thoughts of the _Narada _and sleep vanished from his mind.

"They somehow escaped from the prison and commandeered a Bird of Prey and went into stealth. We have no idea where they are."

"What shall we do?" Delong'Mua asked, fear creeping into his voice. "We're moving the _Narada_ again," his superior replied. "You're needed on the bridge. As you know, you're one of the few people who actually know how to drive this thing."

"I shall be there shortly, sir." They both signed off. Delong'Mua gathered himself and stood, glancing quickly in the mirror to make sure he looked acceptable.

He headed for the turbolift at a brisk jog and was on the bridge in record time. He was at the helm shortly thereafter, running preflight diagnostics and powering up the massive engines the _Narada _commanded.

"Doctor, we are clear to leave the system," another scientist told him. Security personnel were arriving on the bridge now, taking up defensive positions in and around the bridge.

Delong'Mua swallowed. He'd only piloted the massive _Narada _only twice before, and each time he did it only made him more nervous. Powering up the maneuvering thrusters, he hesitantly gave them juice, slowly propelling the _Narada _with the space station it was docked with.

Two Birds of Prey decloaked and come along side the _Narada _on either side, providing escort.

Delong'Mua blew out a breath and hit the engines. They roared and blasted the _Narada _away from Rura Penthe.

Or they would have, if one of their escorts hadn't opened fire on them.

A explosion rocked the bridge. The renegade Bird of Prey—most likely the one Nero and his crew had commandeered—hurtled over the _Narada_ and destroyed the other escort before it could bring itself about.

"Weapons!" Delong'Mua's superior barked. Delong'Mua glanced at him frantically. "Sir, we only have control over phasers, we have not—"

"I know what we control, Doctor! Now fire all weapons!" The CO roared. Delong'Mua nodded and turned back to his stations. "All phasers, firing now, sir."

Red phaser beams lashed out at the Bird of Prey. But it was already too late. The commandeered warship had already gone into stealth again.

"_Pathak!_" the CO roared.

"Sir, something is docking with the bay!" a technician cried.

"Close the bay doors!" The CO commanded.

"Too late!"

An explosion rocked the ship. "They entered forcefully," Delong'Mua supplied. The security guards on the bridge swarmed into the halls, heading straight for the docking bay.

Silence reigned once more.

Delong'Mua looked to his superior, as did the rest of the bridge. "We must remain here," he said to them.

The doors hissed open ten minutes later. The bridge crew turned to look expectantly at the doors. What they saw made their hearts stop beating for a millisecond.

Instead of Klingons, Romulans swarmed into the room.

Disruptors discharged, screams and battle cries filled the air, and death swept down upon the Klingon bridge crew.

Delong'Mua, who had hidden underneath his console prayed a silent prayer as the Romulans began to drag away dead Klingon bodies.

Delong'Mua was rather small for a Klingon male, and this was evident as he was grabbed out from under the console. He cried out in surprise.

"Couldn't hide forever, Klingon scum," a throaty Romulan voice hissed.

Delong'Mua opened his eyes and came face-to-face with Nero, the former captain of the _Narada_. He spit in Delong'Mua's face.

"Twenty-five years, I was on that barren prison world. Many of my men died, Klingon. And for what? We did no harm to you to deserve such treatment."

Delong'Mua swallowed. It took every ounce of courage to speak to the tall Romulan. "You are...Romulan," he said in a shaky voice.

Nero sneered. "The I hope you rot in all the hells there ever was, Klingon." And with that, Nero reached out and snapped Delong'Mua's neck with a sharp twist.

Delong'Mua's body slumped to the floor in a heap.

Nero regarded the dead Klingon as he would a dead fly. H turned to Ayel. "Are the prisoners bound?"

His second in command nodded. "Put them in the airlock and vent it," Nero said coldly. "And prepare the ship for battle. Many more Klingons are about to die."

Ayel bowed.

In the next hour, an armada of forty-seven Klingon warbirds attacked the _Narada_ and fought a losing battle.

Although the warbirds _were _advanced, they didn't stand a chance against the _Narada_'s shield penetrating torpedoes, a weapon they had not yet dissected and put to use yet.

The final warbird disintegrated before Nero's eyes.

Shrapnel—the only thing left of the warbirds—occupied the space above the Rura Penthe now.

Nero looked to the helm and smiled glacially.

"Lay in a course for...Vulcan."

"Yes, Captain," the helmsman replied and turned to his console to do so. The stars outside became streaks as the metal behemoth known as the _Narada, _outfitted with unheard-of futuristic Borg technology, hurtled into maximum warp toward Vulcan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two weeks after the Battle of Earth and the Destruction of the _Narada

"Excuse me, Nyota?" Captain James T. Kirk asked.

Nyota Uhura sighed and cast a laser-like glare at Spock at his science station. The Vulcan's only reply was the raise of an eyebrow. She turned in her chair at her communications station.

"Yes, Captain?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Could you patch me through to Scotty in engineering, please?" The Captain said in a mock-sweet voice, grinning broadly.

Uhura glowered at him darkly. "Why certainly, Captain." Kirk's grin got even wider. "Thanks, _Nyota_."

She swung back to her station, pony-tail swishing wildly, cursing the Captain in a hundred different languages, and cursing Spock in a hundred more for allowing her first name to slip. Kirk hadn't stopped saying her first name for the past two weeks, increasingly getting on her last nerves.

"Bridge to Mister Scott," she said after turning to the correct freq.

"_Scott here, Lieutenant._"

"Urgent message for you from the Captain," she said sardonically.

"_Aye?_"

Kirk glanced at her. "Well I didn't say _urgent_."

Uhura gave him a deadly smile. "Your tone of voice implied it, Captain." Kirk chuckled and flashed that cocky grin of his that annoyed Uhura so much.

"Mister Scott," Kirk said loudly.

"_Aye, Captain_," Montgomery Scott said.

"Are the engines okay?" Kirk asked. There was silence on the other end. "_Uh, er, aye sir, they are._" Kirk shrugged. "Okay then, keep up the good work." Scotty gave a puzzled reply and signed off.

Uhura glared at Kirk. "That was _it?_" she asked, her voice bordering a shout.

Kirk looked at her innocently. "Of course...Nyota."

Uhura stood suddenly, as did Spock. Before Uhura could reach the grinning Kirk, Spock intercepted her.

"Lieutenant, what you are about to do would not be logical," the Vulcan.

"It may not be logical, but it'd sure as hell feel good," she growled, glaring at Kirk over Spock's shoulder.

"Perhaps," Spock said close to her ear, "if you ignore him, he'll go away."

Uhura's anger at Kirk was momentarily put on hold while she regarded Spock. "Mister Spock, did you just make a joke?" she asked, smiling and crossing her arms.

Spock raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched. "I am uncertain. Did I?"

Uhura broke out into a full grin. "Yes, you did. And it was funny."

"Joke-telling. It is one human activity that continuously evades me." Uhura took a step closer, "Yet you are half-human, you _should_ be able to grasp it," she said. Spock leaned down slightly. "Indeed. And there _are_ some certain human activities I am quite fond of."

James T. Kirk had noticed how considerably closer his communications officer and his executive officer had gotten to each other and he had enough of it. The bridge was no place for this kind of thing. Or was that jealousy speaking?

"Mister Spock," Kirk said. Suddenly going from playful to captain of the USS _Enterprise._

Spock instantly remembered where he was and stood erect. He straightened his uniform before turning around. "Yes, Captain?"

"You got work?" Kirk nearly growled.

"Yes sir."

"Get to it, then." Spock dipped his head and walked by Uhura toward the science station. Kirk gave Uhura a stern glare. She turned on her heel and sat gracefully in her seat. "Mister Sulu," Kirk said on his way back to the command chair, "prepare to disengage from spacedock." Sulu typed a command into his console. "Yessir."

"One quarter impulse."

All movement on the bridge stopped for a split second. "Um, Captain Kirk," Sulu said. "the regulations regarding leaving spacedock—"

Kirk smiled. "I know the regulations, Mister Sulu. Oh, and make sure to disengage the exterior inertial dampener," Kirk said with a wink.

Sulu felt his face go burn red. On the _Enterprise_'s maiden voyage—to assist Vulcan defend itself against the _Narada—_he'd accidentally forgotten to disengage the exterior dampener.

"Duly noted, Captain Kirk," Sulu said, still radiating embarrassment.

For the second time, the USS _Enterprise _disengaged from the spacedock above Earth. Sulu brought her about on Kirk's order and gave the bridge crew a breathtaking view of the Federation capital.

"Beautiful," Spock commented.

"Indeed," Kirk said softly. He glanced at his first in command. Kirk still had _his _home planet. Spock had lost his—and his mother—in a black hole. Although Spock's face remained impassive, Kirk could almost see the turmoil the Vulcan was feeling in his eyes. Spock felt Kirk staring at him and turned his gaze upon him. Their eyes locked and they stayed like that.

Kirk felt deep, genuine sorrow for the Vulcan, and he hoped it showed in his eyes. Finally, Spock nodded, and turned back to his station.

Kirk turned back to the viewport, took a final glance, and sat in his chair. "Lieutenant Sulu," Kirk said, "Bring us about."

A week prior, Kirk had received specific orders to escort a group of _Miranda-class _starships to the planet of Veridian Four, the new Vulcan colony. They also had specific orders to pick up Spock Prime, as he referred to himself, and return to Starfleet Command immediately thereafter.

"Mister Sulu, rendezvous with the supply ships," Kirk ordered. "Mister Chekov," Kirk said to Pavel Chekov at navigation. The seventeen year old looked up. "Aye, Keptin?"

"Plot in a course for Veridian Three," Kirk said. "Aye, sir."

It took only a few more minutes to rendezvous with the supply ships. "Warp Factor Five, Mister Sulu," Kirk said.

The ships blasted off into warp.

Light years away, on the M-Class planet Veridian Four, Spock Prime sucked in a lungful of the clean, fresh air in the dawn light. He turned on the hill where he stood to look down at the Vulcan colony that he and the Federation had established here. Civilians milled about, also coming out to enjoy the beautiful sunrise. He turned to look at the ever-lightening sky and allowed himself a brief smile. Yes, he had chosen the colony planet in a good location. The very planet where James T. Kirk of the Prime Universe had died was literally right next door in both this universe and the Prime.

Spock was suddenly stabbed with sensation of loss and sadness.

The planet Vulcan was not supposed to be destroyed—the Vulcan people were not supposed to be a nearly extinct race.

Spock missed everything he had left behind in the Prime Universe.. His friends aboard the _Enterprise-_E and the _Titan_, the friends he had made on Romulus and Remus, Admiral Akaar...the list went on and on.

True, depending on how long his life spanned, he _could _see all these people again in the next hundred years or so, albeit they'd be alternate and younger versions of the ones he had known.

He also missed his friends aboard the _Enterprise _of _this _timeline. James T. Kirk was alive and well in this universe, and perhaps Spock Prime could keep it that way.

But that would not be logical, would it? Would that alter the timeline further? But would it really matter, since this was a separate timeline altogether?

A few weeks ago, the Federation council of this timeline had come to him with a special request: to tell them of the coming dangers in the years to come.

Spock had refused them immediately, feeling it would do more harm than good. The Federation would become arrogant, feeling as if it could stand up to anyone and anything thrown in its path, thus becoming an Empire, of sorts.

Although Spock desperately wanted to save the lives he knew would be lost in the disasters of the future—The V'Ger, The Whale Probe, the Borg, the Dominion War—he knew he could not.

His thoughts turned back to the Vulcan-Romulan Unification of the Prime Universe—which had been untimely cut off when Romulus was destroyed by the star that went super-nova right next door.

Perhaps, Spock mused, the Unification will be easier in this universe. After all, the Vulcan race was nearly extinguished, and the Romulans now knew of their planet's destruction in the future. The two races could rely on one another. The Romulans could give the Vulcans a place to live, and the Vulcans would work with the Romulans to prevent the disaster from happening.

He planned on bringing the Unification project to the Federation Council and ask them to endorse it, but he knew that most of them would turn a deaf ear to him unless he did not answer their question about future wars and disasters.

Spock started down the hill. His second in command of sorts, T'Salim walked up to him. "Ambassador, three _Miranda_-class starships have entered the system with more supplies. They are awaiting your orders as to where to beam down."

Spock gave her the coordinates. Before she turned away, she said, "Oh, and Ambassador?" Spock nodded for her to continue. "The ah, USS _Enterprise _is in orbit awaiting your signal, sir."

Spock nearly choked on his own saliva. Clearing his throat, he raised an eyebrow and said, "I beg your pardon?"

"The _Enterprise_ escorted the supply ships here, sir. Captain Kirk has requested your presence aboard the ship."

Spock thought that over for a moment. "Of course I will. Tell the good Captain that I am ready and waiting to be beamed aboard."

T'Salim hurried away to relay the message. A few minutes later, the shimmer of beaming enveloped Spock and he was suddenly aboard the _Enterprise _in the transporter room, and standing before he was his younger, alternate, self, and the young Captain Kirk.

Spock Prime stepped down from the transporter pad and gave the Vulcan salute to both the younger Spock and the captain.

Kirk, with a big grin, stepped up to Spock and gave him a vigorous hand-shake. "Good to see you again, Mister Ambassador."

Spock raised his eyebrow and returned the greeting. Kirk stepped out of the way to the two Spock could see one another again.

The Spock of this universe stepped forward and offered the Vulcan salute, but did not say the accompanying words. Both Spocks felt it would be self-serving, and therefore not the Vulcan way.

"It is nice to see me again," Spock said. Spock Prime raised an eyebrow. His alternate self had a sense of humor that had been absent to Spock Prime at that age.

"Indeed," Spock Prime agreed, his lips twitching. He then turned to Kirk, had had been watching the exchange with barely a barely constrained grin. "Captain Kirk, my aide told me you have a matter to discuss with me?"

Kirk slightly cocked his head to the right. "Well, not really. I mean, unless you need some help moving your bags, I'd be happy to send some men down to—"

"Bags? What are you talking about?" Spock Prime interrupted.

A look of confusion passed over Kirk's normally cocky face. "Mister Ambassador, you _do _know we were ordered to pick you up and bring you back to San Francisco, correct?"

Spock Prime stood up straighter. "I was aware of no such thing."

Jim and Spock glanced at each other. Spock stepped forward. "Mister...Ambassador," Spock began. It was evident that Spock did not know what to call his other self. "We were giving specific orders to escort the supply ships to Veridian Four. Before we returned to the Terran system, we are to pick you up and bring you back for an indefinite amount of time. Captain Kirk and I assumed you were aware of this."

"The only thing assuming does is make an ass out of you, and me," a voice came from the door.

Kirk looked over and saw his CMO, Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy standing there with his arms crossed.

"Doctor," Spock said, "I do not recall the captain or myself requesting your presence."

McCoy shrugged. "Well, it was a nice day so I decided to go for a little stroll." Spock Prime could tell his younger self was getting irritated, albeit he hid it extremely well.

"Doctor, I hope you realize the stupidity of your statement."

McCoy drilled Spock with a glare. "Of course I do, it's called a joke. Ever hear of it?"

Spock turned back to Spock Prime, seemingly writing off Bones as little more than a nuisance that could be ignored.

"We have our orders, Ambassador."

Spock Prime that it over. Technically, he _could _ignore the Starfleet order and go back to his work on the planet below, if it suited him. Then again, he _could _go see what Starfleet wanted with him that was so important they didn't dare call him on an open comm, _and _had to send the Federation flagship to come get him. But he had work to do here, the Vulcans needed him, especially now. Then again, T'Salim could take over the project in his short absence, she'd already proven she could do that much and more.

Spock Prime made his decision. "Alright, gentlemen, if you would allow me to beam back down to the planet," he began. Kirk's face fell. He _really _didn't want to pull rank on the Ambassador. But Spock Prime continued, "I will be happy to pack my clothes and beam right back up."

The tension evaporated instantly and Kirk grinned. Bones lightly smacked him on the back, and the younger Spock raised both eyebrows.

Spock turned to the doctor. "Doctor McCoy, since you're available, why don't you go down and help the Ambassador get his things?"

Bones' mouth fell open a quarter of an inch, then he smacked it closed. Kirk wisely left the room, saying something about being on the bridge.

"Well, as you know, Mister Spock, I have duties to attend to in sick bay."

"Oh?" Spock said, and a padd seemed to materialize in his hands. He was suddenly looking at it very thoroughly. "According to this, you only have one patient suffering from an up-set stomach, and another requesting pain killers for a faulty knee. Both tasks can easily be accomplished by one of your aids. Perhaps Ensign Rand—"

Bones threw up his hands. "Fine, _fine. _I'll go, I'm going!"

He stepped onto the transporter pad next to Spock Prime, who was barely restraining his laughter. Only years of practice ensured he kept a straight face.

Spock turned to the transporter chief. "Energize," he ordered. The Vulcan and human vanished in the shower of beaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Bones felt himself materialize on the surface of the planet and his body took a moment to get used to the planetary conditions.

"Pretty windy here, huh?" McCoy said over the wind. Spock stopped as if listening to the wind. "Is it? I never noticed," the older Vulcan said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, never noticed it before?" Bones muttered. "Right, it just wouldn't be _logical _to notice something as mundane as wind."

"What was that, Doctor?" Spock asked. Bones shrugged. "Nothing, just admiring the view." McCoy wasn't being sarcastic now. The landscape was breathtaking, with rollings hills and huge valleys as far as the eye could see, with grass the color of the purest green. The air was so fresh, McCoy could practically taste it.

He glanced down the hill and saw the Vulcan colony. Dome houses and large tents occupied most of the valley before him.

"Temporary dwellings until we get settled in," Spock told him. McCoy made an "O" with his mouth. Spock led him toward one of the dome houses and led him inside.

Once inside, Spock began pulling clothes out of drawers and putting them in suit cases that he grabbed form a small closest.

"So tell me Doctor McCoy, how do you like serving aboard the _Enterprise_?" Spock asked conversationally.

The question caught Bones by surprise, but he quickly recovered. "Oh, I love it, Mister Spock. She's a real beauty."

Spock nodded. "That she is. She's so..._different _from my universe, though."

"What do you mean by that, sir?" McCoy's interest had been peeked. Spock looked at him for a moment, then went back to packing, answering, "Well, for starters the _Enterprise _in my universe wasn't as advanced as the one here. Touch screens were a thing of the future. The ship I served on also wasn't as big as the one in this universe. How many crew members does she hold?"

"Over eight-hundred, sir," Bones said.

"Ah," Spock said. "The _Enterprise _I served on only held a little over _four_-hundred." Bones' eyebrows rose in a very Vulcan manner. "Big difference," he observed. Sock nodded. "Very."

The idea of a whole other universe, with another version of himself—Bones—chilled him to the bone. Perhaps, in another universe, he and his wife lived happily ever after and had many children. Yeah, right.

"Mister Ambassador, are there...other universes? Besides the one you came from?" Bones inquired.

Spock seemed to be searching his memory. It didn't take long, much to Bones' chagrin. Spock nodded in the affirmative. "We've had dealings with the Mirror Universe over the years. The evil, more sadistic of our counter-parts reside there. I remember when Jim—" Spock broke off abruptly and went back to packing as if he hadn't even been speaking.

Bones looked at him expectantly. When Spock gave no indication that he would continue on his reminiscing, McCoy prompted him. "Well? What about this 'Mirror' Universe? What did Jim do?"

Spock waved his hand and closed the latching on his suitcase.

"I do not know whether it would do more harm than good, Doctor," Spock said simply. "I believe your task was to help me with my bags."

He lugged the suitcase into McCoy's arms, thus quenching any further questions the doctor may have.

Spock led the way to the door. After Spock had informed T'Salim of the situation McCoy struggled to tap his combadge over the suitcase. "McCoy to _Enterprise_," Bones said.

"Enterprise _here, Doctor,_" the younger Spock's voice came back. "Two to beam up," Bones said.

They were shrouded in the shimmer of beaming.

Spock walked the corridors of the _Enterprise _with his older, alternate self in total silence. It was quite awkward. Spock decided to bring up a topic to discuss while on their way to Jim's ready-room.

"Tell me, Ambassador, were you...involved with Lieutenant Uhura in your universe?"

Spock Prime looked at him in total surprise—with a lift of his eyebrow and a glint in his eye.

"I beg your pardon?" Spock Prime asked.

Spock felt his face redden. "It is a simple question." Spock Prime cleared his throat. "Well, indeed, it is, but I just...what on earth made you ask me _that _question out of all the others?"

Spock looked straight ahead. "I simply wish to know," he said blandly. Spock Prime looked forward as well. "Ah, well, no, we were not _involved _beyond than the mutual respect and friendship we had with one another. Why do you ask?"

Spock gulped. "It appears I have...feelings for Uhura."

Spock Prime stopped mid-step and looked at his younger self in barely concealed surprise. Spock looked at himself coolly. "Problem?" he asked his older counterpart.

"No," Spock Prime replied with a shake oh his head, "I merely find it...odd. Why Lieutenant Uhura?" His younger self rounded on Spock Prime, his face showing no outward anger, and his tone remained the same, except his voice had risen to what humans would call an "outside voice."

"If you recall," Spock practically spat the words at Spock Prime, "Our father married a human woman. He loved her with all his heart, soul, mind, and body. I do not think it is logical for you to question my relationship with Lieutenant Uhura any more so than you should question our father about it."

It was the older Spock's turn to glare at his younger self. "I am _not criticizing_, mind you. Lieutenant Uhura is a fine officer and helped save the crew of the _Enterprise—_she is a fine officer. I simply ask _why _you choose her as a life mate."

Spock turned away and said softly, "I did not say she was to be my mate." Spock Prime took a moment to digest this. "So you are what, _dating _her, as the humans would call it? I—_we—_have better standards than—" Spock Prime cut himself off before he could get out of control. This was _not _the Vulcan way. This was not the way Spock Prime was in his younger days. "You are so different," Spock Prime whispered.

Spock stood straighter and lifted his chin. "Well in case you didn't know, I am my own person. I am whomever I choose to be—and I will _date _whomever I choose to date. I am not your copy," Spock growled at his older self. "And I will not subject myself to worrying about what you think of me—I have our father for that. Now if you will please accompany to the Captain's ready-room," Spock gestured ahead of them, "that would be greatly appreciated." To anyone who had been watching the ordeal, it would have looked as if the two Vulcans were discussing something as mundane as the weather.

Spock's—_his—_words stung. But Spock was right, technically. In this universe, Spock was whomever he chose to be, as he had stated. Spock Prime recovered himself and nodded for Spock to lead the way.

They arrived at Kirk's ready-room in record time. Spock rang the bell. "Come on in," Kirk called from the other side.

"Ah, Misters Spock," Kirk said, followed by a sly grin. Kirk gestured for them to have seats. As they did so, Kirk said, "I just finished talking with Starfleet Command and they've informed me of the situation."

"What situation, Captain?" Spock asked. Kirk leaned back in his chair. "Getting there, Mister Spock," Kirk said. "But first, I must start a the beginning." He took a deep breath.

"As you both know, twenty-five years ago, Nero and the _Narada _exited through a black-hole and destroyed the USS _Kelvin _in battle. It was the battle my father died in."

He paused.

"Just before the _Kelvin _went critical, my father guided her near-lifeless hulk into the _Narada_, thus crippling it. Three Klingon warbirds decloaked and brought it to over to their side of the border."

Both Spocks nodded. "During the twenty-five years of capture," Kirk continued, "the Klingons took advantage of the _Narada_'s technological advances. Near the end of that twenty-five years, Nero escaped. We know what happened next."

Both Spocks nodded grimly. Nero then captured Spock Prime—who had just exited the wormhole—and deposited him on the barren world of Delta Vega, where he later met Kirk—who had also been deposited there by the Spock of this universe to keep Kirk out of his hair while Spock took the _Enterprise _to regroup with the rest of the fleet_._

Kirk and Spock Prime later met Montgomery Scott. Using codes that Spock provided, claiming Scotty had created them already and he was just jogging the engineer's memory, he beamed Scott and Kirk aboard the _Enterprise _while it was in warp.

Kirk then took command of the ship—albeit he used trickier to do so—and turned the ship around to save Earth from Nero.

After destroying the plasma drill the _Narada _was using to attack the planet, the _Enterprise _drew her away from the planet. Using Red Matter to open up a wormhole, what was left of the _Narada _after the _Enterprise _shot off torpedoes into her,was then sucked through, and the _Enterprise _would have followed the doomed ship—had she not ejected her warp-core and blast them away from the black-hole.

Kirk leaned forward and interlaced his fingers, rested his chin on them. "During Nero's escape, he destroyed forty-seven Klingon warbirds while in the _Narada_, thus crippling the Empire's defense force."

irk continued, "So, Klingons being Klingons, they have declared war upon the Romulan Star Empire."

Spock all but _guffaw_ed. "The _Klingons _are declaring war? Even _if _the _Narada _had been from this time period—the Klingons were the ones who had captured the ship. The Romulans would be within their own right to declare war."

Spock Prime nodded, "Agreed. Also: the Klingons just lost forty-seven warbirds—perhaps a little less than half of their forces. Are they really in a position to go to war with the Romulans?"

Kirk held up a finger. "You are forgetting something. The Klingons had over twenty-five years to study the _Narada _and to put her technology to their own uses. The Klingon warbirds are just as advanced—if not more—as Starfleet ships. The Romulans hadn't even gotten a chance to even lay eyes on the _Narada, _much less scan her. They are now the least powerful—at least military wise—of the three largest governments in the Alpha Quadrant."

Kirk let that set in before continuing.

"The Romulans somehow got wind of the fact that their planet is going to explode in the next hundred years or so. And now they have two things to worry about. The Klingons have already launched attacks on the their Neutral Zone. The Romulans are desperate."

"They've called upon the Federation to resolve the matter, haven't they?" Spock Prime asked.

Kirk dipped his head. "They have," he confirmed. "They want the federation to mediate a cease-fire between the two factions. They want us to convince them that the _Narada _was not under their jurisdiction, that it came from a different time and place."

Spock Prime's right eyebrow shot skyward. "That could prove to be difficult," he stated. Kirk grinned wearily. "Just wait, it gets better."

Both Spocks exchanged looks.

"The Federation Council and Starfleet Command have both agreed—since you, Mr. Ambassador, also came from that time and place, _you _should hold the cease-fire talks and talk some sense into the Klingons. And the talks will be held aboard the _Enterprise_. Right in the middle of the Klingon-Romulan Neutral Zone."

Although neither of the Spocks showed it outwardly, the each radiated shock and surprise.

"_Me?_" Spock Prime said, gesturing to himself. Kirk nodded, saying, "Starfleet Command mentioned something about you being a diplomat in your universe."

Spock Prime shook his head, then shrugged. "Well yes," he said slowly, "but that was...different. This was not meant to be..."

Spock Prime caught himself as a sudden realization hit him—this universe was filled with different people with their own futures, and their own lives. They were _not _copies of the people Spock had known. He had to stop thinking of this universe as a simple copy, and start thinking of it as the place he lived—the place where anything could happen.

Spock Prime sat up straighter and met Kirk's eyes. "I will perform my duties to the fullest, Captain Kirk," he said determinedly. As Kirk and the younger Spock exchanged looks—with one grinning and one with an eyebrow raised—Spock sagged a little. _If I don't_, Spock thought, _the Federation may be dragged into this war. The Klingons would take it we were siding with the Romulans, and thus attack Federation worlds as well. Perhaps the very survival of the galaxy depends on these peace-talks_.

As both Spocks rose to leave, Spock Prime couldn't help but feel dread settle in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

After the two Spocks left, Kirk leaned back in his chair a let out a puff of air.

The importance of this mission did not need to be written out.

As the youngest captain in all of Starfleet history, Kirk had many expectations to meet. This would also be his first mission as captain of the _Enterprise, _thus _doubling _the pressure placed upon him. He sighed.

Well, he _had _been wanting more action these past few weeks the _Enterprise _had been in drydock above San Francisco, even though they were on a peace mission.

_Ah, well, _he thought, _maybe a Klingon on Romulan will go rogue and attack us. _

Kirk stood and straightened his uniform. He exited his ready-room and walked out onto the bridge.

"Mister Chekov," Kirk said as he walked towards his chair. "What is our ETA for Earth?"

Sulu glanced at his console. "Two hours, thirteen minutes, at our present speed, Keptin," the young man reported. "Good, we're making excellent time," Kirk responded.

The bridge doors hissed open at that moment and Spock walked in, towards the science station. "Is our guest settled in?" Kirk asked his second-in-command. Spock stopped and executed a perfect turn on his heel. "Aye, Captain. He is getting some rest now for the duration of the journey."

Kirk nodded. "Carry on, Mister Spock." Spock did that perfect turn again and slid into his science station.

Kirk had to keep himself from grinning like a fool. He could really get used to this captain thing. The supply ships had stayed behind in orbit above Veridian Three and would return to Earth when their supplies had diminished to restock, then return back to the Vulcan Colony.

An hour and a half later, Kirk was slouched in his chair, playing thumb wars with himself. He sighed heavily. He'd ordered Sulu to bump up the speed to warp eight an hour ago after he'd run out of things to do and Uhura had threaten to kill him in his sleep unless he stopped teasing her.

Finally, the moment came when the dropped out of warp and into orbit above Earth once again. "Inquiry, Captain," Spock said from his station. Kirk turned in his chair. "Go ahead, Mister Spock."

Spock nodded as he said, "why would Starfleet Command order us back here when we could have gone directly to the Neutral Zone after picking up the Ambassador?"

Kirk sat correctly in his chair again and waved his hand in the air. "Oh, we are having some personnel transfers done, and we're receiving a science team as well. The _Enterprise _is also getting some new weapons enhancements installed since we'll be deep in hostile territor—"

"A science team, Captain?" Spock asked, left eyebrow shooting to his black bangs. Kirk nodded. "They're to study the Neutral Zone and what's beyond it and record any findings they make. This will all be done under the noses of the Klingons and Romulans, of course, we wouldn't want the Klingons to know we've been scanning their worlds and defense platforms now would we?"

"Who will be heading the team, sir?" Spock asked. Kirk glanced at the ceiling. "Hmm, what was her name...ah yes, a Doctor Carol Marcus? Ever hear of her?" Spock shook his head in the negative. Kirk continued, "She's supposed to be this real hot-shot young doc at the Academy or something. Don't worry, Mister Spock, the science team will be out of our hair the whole time."

Kirk examined Spock closely for a moment. It seemed as if he may be disappointed about something, but it quickly passed from the Vulcan's face. Kirk decided he would bring it up later.

Standing, he said, "Uhura, patch me through on a ship-wide comm freq."

"Uhura nodded, typed in a few commands on her console and glanced back at Kirk. "Channel open, Captain."

"Now hear this," Kirk said, "we will be docking with a drydock for personnel transfers and other necessities. The process should take no longer than two and a half hours. I want all the personnel who will be transferring to the transporter room immediately. And I hope you enjoyed your last voyage aboard the _Enterprise_."

"They're crazy," Ensign Chekov muttered from navigation. Kirk raised an eyebrow and looked at the young officer. "Who, Mister Chekov?"

Chekov looked up at Kirk, surprise evident in his face. "Beg your pardon, Keptin?" Kirk grinned. "Who's crazy, ensign?"

Chekov's face flushed. "The crew members who are leaving, sir. They are crazy for leaving a ship as good as the _Enterprise._"

"Damn straight," McCoy said as he walked out of a turbolift. "Too much excitement for the ol' Starfleet vets. Their knees shake at the prospect of a little phaser fight."

"Now Doctor," Kirk half-admonished, "It's not polite to make fun of your elders. Starfleet regulations."

Bones turned to him, a funny expression on his face. "Or really?" Kirk shrugged. "I really wouldn't know. Never read it," Kirk grinned mischievously

Bones turned back to Chekov. "Don't worry, kid, they're the ones who'll be missing out," Bones said. "It's not every day a Federation starship travels through the Neutral Zone without getting shot at." McCoy winked.

"Damn shame," Scotty said. Kirk turned to see that his chief engineer had also exited the turbolift doors. "I've been craving a good fight."

"The ordeal with Nero wasn't enough for you?" Uhura asked from her station. She was now in a more relaxed position, leaning against her console, with her arms folded, and an amused expression on her face.

Scotty waved his hand. "Oh, _that_? That was easy," Scott said. He blew air out through his lips quickly, making a rude noise.

"I seem to recall you screaming, "We're all gonna die,'" Spock said. Scott whirled to the Vulcan. "I did no such thing!" The appalled Mister Scott said loudly, his Scottish accent becoming more pronounced.

Uhura nodded, leaning forward slightly, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh yes, Mister Scott, I heard it loud and clear. You know, I bet I even have a recording of it somewhere in the data banks."

As Scott fumed quietly, Kirk shared a laugh with the rest of his bridge crew. McCoy slapped the engineer good-heartedly on the back as Scott gave in and gave a small smile.

Kirk stood. "Well, if you'll excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I must go greet the science team. Let's see..." Kirk looked around the bridge and his eyes locked on to Uhura's. "Uhura, you have the conn." Uhura seemed to chock on her own saliva. "_Me_, sir?" Kirk looked at her innocently. "That's what I just said, correct?"

Uhura nodded and stood. Kirk motioned her into his chair and she hesitantly sat down in it. She seemed rigid at first, but then quickly formed into it. "Feels good," she commented. Kirk winked. "Only the best."

Kirk left the bridge with McCoy and Spock flanking him.


	5. Chapter 5

The transporter room doors swished open before Kirk and his companions. "Cap'n," Ensign Kyle nodded. Kirk nodded back. "Are the scientists ready to be beamed aboard, Ensign?"

Kyle nodded, "Aye, sir, awaiting your orders." Kirk dipped his head once. "Energize."

Three shimmery forms appeared on the transporter pad. And as the shimmer fell away, Kirk laid eyes on one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She had long blond wavy hair that grew down to mid-back. She had full lips with bright blue eyes and the cutest nose to top it off. She had curves in the respective places, and she radiated a calmness that Kirk found most attractive.

Nodding once to the two men on either side of her, Kirk walked directly up to her, took her hand, and helped her off the pad—even though it was barely six inches above the deck.

"Doctor Carol Marcus," Kirk stated, beaming. "Captain—"

"James T. Kirk," Marcus said, returning his grin. "The youngest Starfleet captain in history. I've heard much about you. It's a pleasure," she said and shook his hand. Kirk shook it gently, and then slowly, very gentlemanly, he kissed the top of hers. She blushed visibly.

In his peripheral vision, Kirk saw McCoy roll his eyes and pass his right hand over his face in a very exasperated manner. Spock simply watched.

Releasing her hand and leading her forward with a hand on the small of her back, Kirk introduced his two officers.

"Doctors, this is my second in command and my senior science officer, Mister Spock. If you need any help at all with your scans, he'll be your man." Carol nodded at the Vulcan as he gave her the Vulcan salute. "The Captain is correct," Spock said in his normal monotone, "I will provide my services when you need them."

Carol smiled. "That will be greatly appreciated, Mister Spock. Command told us that you would be willing to do so. They say your one of the best science officers in the fleet." Spock's upper lip twitched. "I am glad they think so highly of me."

Bones cleared his throat then and introduced himself, shaking Carol's hand. "Doctor Leonard McCoy, at your service, Ms. Marcus."

"The pleasure is mine, Doctor. Your reputation exceeds you as well," Carol replied, still smiling that perfect smile. Kirk found himself staring and shook mentally shook himself.

After Carol introduced her associates, Kirk offered, "Would you be so kind as to dine with my senior officers and I tonight, Doctor? The invitation is extended to your colleagues as well, of course."

Carol laughed. Kirk found he also liked her laugh instantly. It was rich, lustrous. "That would be wonderful, Captain Kirk."

"Please," Kirk said, showing her out the door, "Call me Jim."

In his quarters, Spock Prime's comlink bleeped. He walked over to it and clicked the button. "Yes?" he asked.

"_Sorry to disturb you, Mister Ambassador, but Starfleet Command wants me to path you through_," a young ensign's voice came back. The fact that a member from the Federation Council was contacting him personally barely surprised him. "Thank you, patch them through."

But the face that appeared on the viewscreen shocked him.

"_Ah, Ambassador Spock_," Federation President Jonathan Archer, legendary captain of the first _Enterprise, _said. His wrinkled face gave Spock a sly grin. "_Not expecting me, I see_."

Spock mentally shook himself and made sure to lower the right eyebrow that had seemed to shoot up on its own accord. "No, Mister President, I was not. That does not mean I am not grateful to see you."

Archer's smile broke into a full grin and he raised his chin slightly before speaking. "_I must apologize, Mister Ambassador_."

Spock leaned closer to the screen. "For what, Mister President?" Spock asked. Archer sighed and leaned back. "_Well, for one thing, how rude the council has been to you on matters you have brought up with us. Such as that Romulan-Vulcan Unification movement you spoke about. Between you and me, I've been considering it seriously_."

"Oh?" Spock said.

"_Indeed_," Archer confirmed. "_In addition to the Romulans...unifying with the Vulcans once again, perhaps they would be more open-minded to join the Federation, or at least think of us as an ally. God knows they need our help, not only with preventing the destruction of their planet in the future, but now, with the Klingons crowding in on their border. We've seen what the new warbirds are capable of, Mister Ambassador. If we cannot diffuse the Klingon's claims to war, it may spread like wild-fire. The Romulans would ask the Federation for assistance, and the Klingons would no doubt take that as a three-way war_."

Spock nodded gravely. "I have meditated on these things and more. I agree. If the peace-talks do not work, it could spell damnation for the rest of us."

"_That is another thing I must apologize for_," Archer said, sighing. "_For not contacting you directly before the _Enterprise c_ame and whisked you away. The Council was in a frenzy, and so was I, admittedly. We needed you on the next ship back to Earth immediately. It would have taken too long to get a _message_ out to Veridian Three, so we sent _Enterprise_ instead. Please forgive our abruptness_."

Spock waved his hand at the viewscreen. "Think nothing of it, Mister President. You obviously knew what would happen if we could not get the Romulan and Klingon leaders to sit down and talk."

Archer nodded again. "_One more thing, Mister Ambassador. I trust Captain Kirk explained to you why you would be the one mediating the peace-talks_?"

"Captain Kirk did: I come from the same time and place Nero did, so I should be the one to do it." Archer dipped his head on the screen. "_Yes, and also, once the talks are over with and—hopefully—peace is restored, I'd also like you to extend Federation support in ensuring that the catastrophe that happened in the twenty-fourth century does not befall the Romulans in this one. Once that is under-way, you may propose your idea once again to the Council, and we will give you a fair hearing and vote. I'm sorry I cannot promise you more, but it is the best I can do_."

"Thank you very much, Mister President, I count myself lucky to even get that much. What with the way the Council members discounted my proposal immediately after hearing it."

"_I think they were still pissed that you didn't tell them about future disasters_," Archer said, looking closely at Spock.

Spock said nothing. Archer took a breath and continued, "_And I beg you, Ambassador Spock, don't ever tell us. Let us fight the threat on our own. I do not want this peaceful Federation to become an arrogant one with its knowledge of future events. And just in case you were wondering, I told those councilors who wished to know such things that if they did not give you a fair hearing for your movement, I would remove them from the Council and make sure their lives as senators ended. I was very persuasive_."

Spock felt a smile begin to form on his face and he immediately did away with it. It was fair at last. "Thank you very much."

"_But_," Archer reminded Spock, "_this is hearing will take place after the Romulan-Klingon conflict, and after the Romulans accept our help to prevent their planets destruction_."

"How can you be so sure they will?"

"I know they will. They will have no alternative. And, once you tell them that _you _were the one working on the experiment, I'm sure they will also graciously accept the Unification movement."

"But I failed in preventing Romulus' destruction in my timeline, a fact they will no doubt know about."

"_Yes, but you had a matter of months to work on that, and you were nearly successful. Now? Now we have years to prevent it. I must go now, Ambassador Spock. I trust it does not need to be said how imperative it is to make the Klingons understand that Nero was from a different time and place_."

Spock nodded and after thanking the President once more, signed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours later, the _Enterprise _had left drydock and was already on her way to the Klingon-Romulan Neutral Zone.

Kirk, Bones, both Spocks, Scotty, Uhura, and Carol Marcus and her two associates were seated at a large table that resembled a curved V.

Spock Prime sat quietly as he ate, looking occasionally at Marcus and Kirk. He had initially been surprised when he found out Carol was heading the science team that would be accompanying the _Enterprise_, for in the Prime Universe Marcus and Kirk had both been involved with each other and had even had a son, whom Kirk had found out about juts before Spock's first death. It would be...interesting to see how events played out in this universe. Kirk was obviously attracted to Carol, that much was obvious, what with him winking, complimenting, and grinning like a fool at her. Marcus remained naively oblivious to Kirk's special attention.

Finally deciding to engage in the table conversation, he said, "So, Doctor Marcus, did you major in stellar cartography at the Academy?" Spock knew the answer to this already, for Carol was an astro-biologist in the Prime Universe.

Carol chuckled at his question and wiped her mouth before answering. "No, no, Mister Ambassador, I am a biologist. I'm the one who will be doing the more in-depth scans of the planets we pass by in the Neutral Zone." She glanced at her companions. "These two are the stellar-cartographers. They'll be mapping the Klingon and Romulan stars we pass by on the Federation maps, and scanning Romulan and Klingon defense platforms in orbit above the worlds. It's really an opportunity we can't pass up," she said. "The Federation has never gotten the chance to study and map the stars on the other side of _either _border. Now we'll be able to do both in one shot." She took a bite of the raw salad on her plate. The younger Spock leaned forward slightly. "You do know we will be escorted by two Romulan warbirds the whole way, after all, we _are _entering the Romulan Neutral Zone. You will have little or no chance to study Klingon worlds at all," Spock informed her.

Carol shrugged. "We'll have the Romulan worlds to map, at least." Spock nodded, saying, "Yes, but even then you shall only gather information on the worlds we pass by, not the entire Romulan Star Empire."

"It's better than nothing," Brent, one of the stellar-cartographers, bit back at Spock. "And we will be able to at least scan _some _Klingon worlds from our position in the Romulan-Klingon border while the peace-talks are taking place."

Deciding to try to mend some of the harsh words that had passed between Spock Prime and Spock earlier, Spock Prime took up his younger self's train of thought. "But surely the warbirds surrounding us will be able to pick up on our scans," Spock Prime reasoned.

"And you can be sure there will be plenty of warbirds around us. It took all the Federation's diplomatic skills just to convince the Klingon leader to sit down for a peace talk aboard the _Enterprise. _Convincing them about the _Narada _is another thing entirely," Uhura stated gravely.

"But that is irrelevant, at the moment," younger Spock said. "The real question stands: Will they be able to pick up on our scans? And if so, are you prepared to take that chance, on an account that it could indirectly lead to war with _both _factions?"

Brent leaned forward. "We are confident in our ability to mask our scans, Mister Spock. This isn't our first rodeo. We know what we're doing here."

Spock seemed accept the answer with a raise of his eyebrow.

Kirk raised a finger and leaned back and interlacing his fingers behind his head. "I'd like to bring up the point Lieutenant Uhura made. Am I the only one concerned that we will be surrounded on both sides by still-considered-hostile forces?"

"Certainly not, Captain," Spock told his friend. "I have issued a standing yellow alert, and with the new weapons upgrades installed, if things were to, as you say, go down the toilet, then we should be able to fight our way back into Federation space without destroying ourselves."

"And how would things get hairy for us, Mister Spock?" Carol Marcus asked.

"Well," Bones joined in, "for one, the Klingon bastards could launch a sneak attack while the peace-talks are taking place. I wouldn't put it passed them."

"Indeed," Spock agreed. "We have made plans for every contingency concerning the Klingons. If they _do _attack the Romulan defenses, we will be forced to leave the Neutral Zone as quickly as possible after returning the leaders to their respective warbirds. Getting caught in the cross fire between such hostile alien forces would be unwise."

"Then I trust we will not be joining the battle, aye?" Scotty asked. Kirk shook his head. "The Starfleet Command has told me not to join the battle in any way shape or form. Either side could indirectly take it that we were joining forces with one, thus leading the Federation to a war the did not want to be apart of in the first place."

"But," Spock Prime cut in, "that is assuming things do go awry. True, there may be some tensions while each faction leader is aboard, but the Romulans just want piece, and the Klingons most likely want answers. Both factions know we will be giving them what each wants, and therefore will have no reason to attack each other during the talks."

"The Klingons," Uhura said in clipped tones, "Also want retribution." It was true. Spock Prime had forgotten that forty-seven Klingon warbirds had been destroyed during the _Narada_'s escape.

"But if we can convince them that it was not the Romulan Star Empire's doing, then they will be going to war for nothing. And, if worse comes to worst, the Council has informed me that we will be joining the—"

"Worst being what?" Bones interrupted. Spock Prime sighed. "Worst being the Klingons continue the war for no reason at all, which is entirely possible."

Bones nodded. Kirk motioned for Spock Prime to continue. "I was informed that if it does get that bad, then we will be joining the Romulans in their defense."

"I thought we weren't taking sides," Kirk argued.

"No, not for the peace-talks. But, as I just said, _if _the Klingons continue to launch unprovoked attacks, then we will have no choice _but _to help the Romulans."

"We damn well have a choice," McCoy cut in. "What have the Romulans ever done for us that we should run to their defense?"

Spock Prime favored McCoy with a stern glare and said at length, "Doctor, when the _Narada _attacked the USS _Kelvin _twenty-five years ago, it got scans that were invaluable to the Federation. Those scans went with the escaping crew members. Starfleet was able to upgrade its ships, weapons, and technology using these scans. The Klingons also made many advances in weaponry, ship manufacturing, and tech as well. The only ones who didn't get to was the Romulan Star Empire. They still have twenty-second century weaponry, shielding, etcetera, thus giving them the short end of the stick, as you humans say. The Romulans don't stand a chance against the Klingons without our help."

Silence reigned through the room. "Also, when we help the Romulans, we also gain their trust, and hostilities toward the Federation and the Star Empire should ease quite remarkably." Spock was struck with a thought. In the Prime Universe, before Spock entered the wormhole to this universe, the Klingons had, decades ago, asked for Federation support to help them save their planet from oxygen-loss, thus leading to the somewhat friendly relationship between the Federation and the Empire. Things seemed to be playing in the opposite direction, however, in this universe. Spock Prime recalled the Klingon warrior serving aboard the USS _Enterprise_-D and -E. Maybe, in a hundred years, it would be a Romulan instead of a Klingon serving as tactical officer aboard that particular ship.

Intriguing.

As silence still settled across the room, Kirk stretched and stood, followed by everyone else. "Well, that was a good dinner. Thank you for joining us, Doctor Marcus, Doctors Brent, Mitchell," Kirk nodded at each one of them in turn. Carol Marcus gave Kirk a warm smile. "thank you for inviting us, Captain. It was delicious."

As everyone made their good-byes, Kirk and the younger Spock made their getaway to the bridge as Spock Prime retired to his quarters. Scotty made his way back to engineering, and Doctor McCoy ordered to Red Shirts to show the Doctors to their quarters.

Hikaru Sulu relinquished the conn to Kirk and the captain walked in.

"ETA to the Romulan Neutral Zone, Ensign?" Chekov glanced at his console. "Approximately thirty-seven hours, Keptin."

Kirk slouched in his chair. He was incredibly impatient, Spock observed. Kirk suddenly stood. "I am going to my quarters, Mister Spock. You have the conn." And with that, he walked out.

Carol Marcus closed the drawer she had just finished putting her clothes in. She walked back to her suitcase and grabbed the last of the clothes. The mission was estimated to take at least a week. And when you tell a woman she would be leaving home for a week and to pack what you need, you'd better be expecting to fill the entire cargo bay of the ship with her bags.

She closed the tabs on her suitcase and pushed It neatly into a corner. She grabbed the fresh outfit she had laid out on her bed and went to take a hot shower.

The water felt good against her grimy skin and it warmed her to the core. She took her time putting her outfit on before walking back out into her room. She grabbed her brief case that she had put on her desk, brought it to the bed, and opened it.

Inside was her world: her scanning equipment. Her mother had been an astr-biologist, while her father was a Starfleet officer. They had both encouraged her decision to join Starfleet _and _to work as a biologist for the Federation.

She delicately picked up one of the scanning tools. When the time came, she would plug the little machine into the main _Enterprise _computer to conduct her scans of the—

Carol's door bell bleeped. She looked at it curiously, then glanced at the chronometer positioned on the wall. Not too late to be expecting unannounced visitors.

_Maybe, _she thought, _it's that cute captain. _She felt childish for thinking such juvenile thoughts, but the fact of the matter was—she was attracted to the man. She could have a little crush now, couldn't she?

She rose from the bed and walked to the door—and to her pleasant surprise, it was Jim Kirk.

He smirked at her while leaning in the doorway. "I hope I didn't wake you, Doctor Marcus," he said. "No, not at all, Cap...er, Jim. I was just looking over my equipment, making sure everything is working as it should be."

"Interesting," Kirk said as he walked into her room, past Carol. He gestured to the desk. "Mind a little company?"

Carol giggled and immediately felt her cheeks redden. She silently scolded herself, _Stop it, dammit, you're not in eighth grade! _

"So the scanning equipment you and your team will be using," Kirk said conversationally, picking up one of her tools and examining it closer. "It's made for covert operations such as this?"

"Well," Carol said, gently easing the delicate piece of equipment away from Kirk, "not specifically. But it can go undetected to all but the closest scans."

"And it's made only to study planets?" Kirk asked, seeming genuinely curious. Carol shook her head, saying, "Oh no, it can scan and record anything from a planet to a fly."

"Mm," Kirk said. "So it could scan, say, me?"

Carol felt her jaw drop a quarter of an inch before she immediately slammed it shut, making a _cluck_ing noise. Kirk chuckled deeply. "Are you afraid of me, Doctor?"

Carol shook her head vigorously. "I just fail to see your interest in getting scanned."

"Well, it's been a while since I've had a full-body check-up," Kirk said with a wink.

Carol glared at Kirk. "I'm not that kind of Doctor. _Or _woman, Captain Kirk."

Kirk had the audacity to look hurt. "Come now, Doctor, I was only kidding," Kirk said with a cocky grin.

Carol walked to her door. "If you'll excuse me, Captain _Kirk, _I really must get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow."

Kirk shrugged and walked by her to leave—but not before planting a firm kiss on her lips. Then he was gone and the door slid shut. Carol took a step back in astonishment. _Hot damn, _she thought, _he's suave._

Kirk walked down the corridor, feeling very happy with himself. It would only go up-hill from here. He entered his quarters and went straight to the wall and hit the call button. "Kirk to bridge," he said in to the comm.

"_Bridge here, Captain," _Spock's voice came back.

_**And that's where I pretty much stopped...some positive reviews may bring It back. ;] **_

_**I'd also like to know the negative. This was my first and only ST fanfic, and I'd like to know how I handled the characters.**_

_**Review, please!**_


End file.
